


Jecel 9

by balanbaalis



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balanbaalis/pseuds/balanbaalis





	Jecel 9

"Hooyo Mercy," ayuu ka qalbi iyada oo dhabarka lagaa masaxo. Brienne joojiyay, ka baqay burushka ahaa mid aad u xoqdo, waxay ahayd iney waxyeelayso, laakiin sooma oo kaliya Lannister, scooting weeraryahanka oo ku tiirsanaa lowyihiisa, kashifidda uu dib. Waxay sugayay isaga si wac laundress ah ama gabar ah, ama labadaba, balse uu kaliya ula taaheen iyada oo dib u qaaday dhirta. Waxay ku daalay iskala bixinta, si ay u guureen, oo waxay fadhiyeen meel isaga ka dambaysa, lugaha uu labada dhinac ee jidhkiisa ah. Kor iyo hoos iyadu barbaro burushka, iyo dhagax dab wasakh dheer-ururtay, daaha cusub, maqaar casaan.

Brienne helay muttering isaga si la mid ah haddii uu ayaa ilmo ka dheregtay. "Halkan, hadda," ayay tiri, riixaya garbaha iyada hoos u kacay xagga jirkaaga. "Waxaan aad leedahay." Oo wuxuu lahaa inuu ka soo guuro lugaha iyo gudbiyaan si looga fogaado dhufatid iyada galay, oo markaas ugu dambeyntii waxaa sabayn lahaa. In la taxadir in aadan heli wajiga biyo hoostiisa, fooldhaqday soo timaha.

Lannister muuqday raalli ha this sameeyo. Waxay u maleynayaa ee ugu caasiyowdaan, isagoo aad u kibray, laakiin malaha dhaafsanayd tixgelin sida ayaa laba ka mid ah. Haddii jagooyinka ay is beddeli doonaan, ayaa soo qaaddo lahaa gacmihiisa barqiyey jirkeeda, faraha cadaadinaya inuu jidhkiisii ku galay, ciddiyaha la caari si tartiib ah maqaarka? Ama waxa ay noqon lahaayeen, si buuxda u dabacsan, kacaa?

"Dhaq wajiga," ayay tidhi, gelinaya saabuun ee xabadka. "Waxaan doonayaa in aadan si aad u hesho saabuun indhahaaga." Chuff A oo qosol leh, ugu horeysay ee uu maqlay tan iyo markii uu ka qabsaday kooxdiisa; Madaxa Lannister biyaha hoostooda biyo hoostiisa, ka dibna fadhiistay mar kale. Waxa uu ahaa mid aad u dhow iyadii, oo uu dib u sin ka dhan ah laabtiisa. Waxay soo xirtay iyada miisaanka isaga.

Lannister ku fadhiyey sariirta iyada mooyaane, iyada oo surwaal dabacsan, maaliyada furan, caga cad. Laabtiisa ahaa cad nabar halkan iyo halkaas ayaa weli sii caddaan doonaa weli. Muruqyada uu lahaa beel ah qaar ka mid ah inta lagu jiro bilood oo maxaabiistii uu, laakiin weli u muuqatay sida badan si xoogan.

"Ki" bilaabeen, iyo fikirtey in ay kaligeed qabsatay ka hor inta uu ogaaday. "Jaime," ayay mar kale bilaabay, laakiin ka hor inta uu isku dayi kartaa inaad weydiiso wixii aan doonayay, markii labaad, wuuna taahay oo hoos isagoo sariirta ku jiifa, inches iyada ka. Iyada oo uu gacantiisa bidix, oo seefqaad ah farta hoos bowdadeeduna, ka jilibka in daraftiisa uu khamiis. Goosebumps magooshay.

"Waxaan dhicin ayaa sheegaya in luguhu ku muddo ka badan buurta." Gacantiisa weli nasasiiyay ka dhan ah bowdadeeduna way qaawan, iyo Brienne ma eegi kari waayeen dadkii badnaa.

"Waxay yihiin lugaha," ayay demurely sheegay. "Waxaan aysan beddeli karin."

"Waa in aadan." Lannister bi'iso miisaanka, degaya joodariga galay. "Your sariirta waa raaxo badan badan anigaa iska leh," ayuu yidhi, isaga oo indhaha kala xiran, oo wejigiisuu degan. "Dhulkiisa dhalaalay qolka, oo ay weheliyaan derbiyada, iyo meel kasta baan ahaa ahay wereega. Ma ahan wax sahla hurdo." Markaasuu wuxuu iska aamusay oo Brienne ma garanayo wax aan iraahdo.

Waqti ka dib, Lannister shuddered, oo markiiba way kacday oo wada seefqaad ah daahyada ah. Lugaha uu soo laalaadeen off sariirta, oo iyada gacanta midig u gaaban nasano caloosha, ka buuxsamay murugo qoto dheer. Isagoo aan ka fikirin ku saabsan, maxaa yeelay, iyadu haddii ay u maleeyeen ogaa ma u noqon karaan, Brienne dhigay gacan ku yaala gadaasha dambe, mid ka mid ah dhaawac jilibka ah, oo iyana isagii bay gebi ahaanba la sara kicin sariirta. "Waxaan sameyn karaan," ayuu u caddeeyey, laakiin uu marnaba indhaha kala qaaday, oo wuxuu ku dagaalamay mid yara. Waxaa jiray buste sare ee sariirta, roughspun ah dhogor ganaax iyo Brienne dhigay isaga ku dhacda. Waxa uu ahaa isku rogi karo albaabka markii uu maqlay meel isaga ka dambaysa soo jeedo.

"Xaggee baad u socotaa?" Waxay ka codsaday, iyada oo cod xayuubiyay sida qaar ka mid ah, midab ah oo uu marna ku fakarin in la maqlo isaga. Brienne hakad mar kale in ay dhaq caloosha.

"Quful albaabka," ayay tidhi, iyada oo sheegtay in jiiday Bolt ee hoos, ka dibna mar kale ugu riix ilaa derbiga dul jooga ee codka sare. Back to sariirta, oo iyadu si tartiib ah u baxay oo iyada mooyaane, iyagoo samaynaya uu wanaagsan in aan la isaga riixo. Iyada oo uu gacantiisa bidix jiiday bustaha u dhignay ku filan si ay casuumaad uu ahaa cad, iyo Brienne jirkeeda gelin ku xiga ay, barbaro bustaha badan iyada sinta. Dambe ee bowdadeeduna smoothed gacantiisa, joojiyay ka danbeeya jilibka ah, farta barbaro goobaabin caajis jiraan. Oo waxay gacan gaar ah loo keenay, smoothing uu timaha dib, si tartiib ah shanleeyo faraha uu marayo gadhka mar; markaas iyadu gacantiisa ku laabtiisa ka tagay, dareen kor iyo hoos dhaqaaq gaabis ah ilaa uu hubin ayay hurday. Waxay qorshaynayay inuu ka dibna guurto, si ay u noqon waayeen oo wajihi marti ugu yaraan, laakiin inuu jidhka oo ahaa mid aad u kulul soo socda kuweed ah, oo joodariga u muuqdeen in ay liqi. Fikirkiisu la soo dhaafay ka hor hurdada ayaa sheegtay in iyada ay ahayd in Lady Catelyn marnaba ayaa waxaas oo kale saadaalin lahaa.


End file.
